Celestine DawnRaven
''A scarred, rather battered human male watches from behind dull, heavy robes and dirty hair. Coughing and limping forward, he squints at you with obvious interest then opens his arms to you with a flourish, as if to encourage deeper investigation or deeper research. =General Observations= Appearance A man, seemingly in his 30's appears normal and rather nondescript in appearance. Long, dark hair and untendered beard hide much of the details of his face. Wearing a mix of light leathers and cloth, under a heavy cloak and robes, preferring dull greys and earthy browns whenever possible. A Sword strapped to his side hangs carelessly in its scabbard while he seems to be carrying an assortment of weapons and items in his pack. Demeanor A cautious, watchful man with an eccentric attitude at times from too many years surviving alone in the harsh wilds. Occasionally seen as cowardly, verging on paranoid - his attitude may change in an instant. Eager to prove himself & ambitious and often acting humble, almost sycophantic in the presence of those with knowledge or power he covets. Idealistic, passionate at times but he can be stubborn or awkward if truly riled. Equipment Never betrays a trust or confidence and finds little worthy or honorable in idle gossip or intolerance. Always prefers to observe and analyse a situation before deciding on the best cause of action and he'd rather a peaceful or complex solution over anything simple. Quirks, Habits & Flaws Limps occasionally and can have problems moving at times. Currently, completely deaf but he's mastered the art of lip reading and scribbling notes. Burns and scars litter his body and his eyesight is not the best, while his mind has a tendency to wander and is prone to sudden changes in personality. He has a handful of names he is known by and cultivates each with a different demeanor and style so that he may pick up whichever one suits the moment. Some of his known aliases include "Greyman Barrow" & "Preacher ProphetSeer". =Background= Childhood Born into the luxury and wealth of the DawnRaven's meant he was pampered and spoiled far beyond what was good for him. An accident at the age of 11 or 12 causing a building to burn down almost killed him and his mother and left him with ailments he still suffers from. Sent away to a distant court to be trained as a squire and a paige after the accident. Youth Time spent in the academy and the court as a paige and a squire. During this time his mother died and he began his descent into drink and debauchery, finding a hungry need for gambling and womanising. Eventually he was forced to flee the court after being discovered having an affair with the wife of an influential nobleman. Some say he was poisoned during his last days here but there are few who can substantiate this. Adult He fled the scandal at court and hid himself away within the distant walls of his father's business enterprises. The estate was far enough away to provide some security and his father was able to call on some favours to protect his son. The years here were spent hidden away but little profitable business seems to have been done. Instead, he spent more and more time with women of all kinds, drinking and gambling. Over the years he seems to have gambled away the profits and then the assets of his father's much loved trade empire. Where once there was a fashionable and promising son to a successful merchant, the years saw many changes until only a drunk, womaniser, kraven coward and debtor could be seen. Family History "House Diluculo", an ancient Riadan noble family, with many branches including "Diluculo-Corvus" or the "DawnRaven" family escaped when the quake cataclysm hit - with the other refugees they found their way to the Imric lands. The DawnRaven's were a notable and honoured family, with a shire in green pastures and idylic vales and a 'Count' title but all this was lost when Dar'krath DawnRaven, grandfather of Celestine failed to choose the winning side in the conflict between Church & Crown in -90. Losing their land, they became Merchants and burgeses, travelling to distant lands where the details of their disfavour would be unknown. They settled in the Dwarven Capital for a time before moving to an outlying region of Dvergheim. His father, Alesandor - a Merchant Trader, successful businessman & Jeweller, sought to build a huge trade empire and he was successful in this. Things went very well and he was very proud of his businesses and fleet of merchants. It almost destroyed him when his son lost all the wealth and assets built up by gambling and drinking them all away. =Library= The DawnRaven Chronicles A journal of the ongoing adventures and exploits of our hero within the world of Agon. Life & Times of Celestine DawnRaven A deeper history of our hero, detailing more of the events that occurred as well as some of the motives or results behind them. Treatise & Theories Thoughts and hypotheses on various subjects, including "Death within Agon", "Inter-dimensional reality", "Egomancy" and the "Gods" etc. Ballads & Poems Herein lies the songs and odes, as well as poems and other works of Agon Bards. Folk Tales Tales and myths picked up from around the world. Noteable Persons Listings and details of influential people of Agon. =Deeper Detail= Personality Striving to redeem himself by protecting the innocent and guarding against the chaos of magics and darkness. Always polite and noble, he'll sometimes fall into a melancholic, brooding state of shame, guilt or despair - a legacy of childhood trauma and years of debauchery and failure. He suffers greatly and has learnt to love the pain he experiences constantly.. embracing the pain and using it for his own ends. A complex character, full of contradictions - too slow to be a warrior but too powerful to be a priest, advocates freedom while bound in chains of his own, peace-loving fighter, seeking to ease the cruel suffering of others while drawing power from his own pain, finding redemption in sacrifice and power. He'll often change his outward demeanor as the situation requires rather than let his inner personality show. He has a number of alias's that he uses depending on who he's with or his goals or mission. Some of these names include "Greyman Barrow", after he became mistaken for an undead spirit by a small tribe of Mahirim. Another was "Preacher", a nickname given to him at the Academy for his liking of discussion and debate, at any opportunity and his fondness for verbose and rambling speeches on idle matters of theory & speculation. Motivations The "Covenant of self" - he is constantly checking himself and monitoring for any signs of problems. Much like a leper must be on guard against physical injury or ailment, Celestine is much the same by psychologically. He is on guard against his self-destructive ways and addictions returning. Goals & Ambitions Reclaim his land and titles, grow in power and help others wherever possible.. Help his Clan and people become the wonderous example of utopia they deserve to be.. Uncover secrets of the ancients and fulfil his visions of the future. Affiliations Friends & Enemies, Associations and acquaintances as well as societies, guilds or clubs. =Final Summary= Character Concept A cautious, wary man.. eager to please, honest & trust-worthy who struggles to deal with years of guilt & failure. After being left for dead and a painfully slow recovery some years back, he's prone to changes in his personality and some might consider him eccentric. He seeks to regain his honour and self-worth and reclaim the lands and title the family lost many decades ago. The body of an invalid, mind of a madman, heart of a coward, soul of a hero... Likes.. Water, Fire, Grey, Auros, Song, Watching, Life, Love, Liberty, Adventure, Exploration, Honour, Red/Gold, Gambling, SunWine, Magic, Gathering, ... Dislikes.. Fire, Confined spaces, Pain, Death, Undeath, Demons, ... Favourite Sayings Surely he has some.. "By hammer and hand, all Arts do stand" is the DawnRaven family motto. Keywords Cowardly, Eager, Searching, Watchful, Dandy, Sycophantic, Verbose, Rambling, Sneaky, Drunkard, Gambler, Cautious, Scarred, Passionate, Honest, Independent, Lonely, Loyal, Complicated, Martyr, Eloquent, Thoughtful, Sanguine, Confused, Noble, Geas, Seeking, Squire, Mage, Paranoid, Bard, ... Category:Character Backgrounds Category:Character Backgrounds